My love, my life: past
by Haely Potter
Summary: Sequel to My love, My life Sasuke now known as Hanami is back to the time of her genin days with one change, she knows what the future's gona bring and she's determinded to protect Naruto from it at all cost. femSasu, NaruSasu, raiting went up for cursing
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is the sequel to My love, My life. Because some of you wanted me to write more of it, I did. I hope you like it… R&R! I also don't own anything but the plot!

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

I, Uchiha Hanami, was thought as s genius.

Who wouldn't be when you remember what happened in a different time line? And remember how to do every jutsu you learned in it?

But I also was a disgrace to the Uchiha name as I had defended the "demon brat" from older kids who had been beating him one day at park.

I remember him. He's the love of my life. In body I might be only six but mentally I was... how old was I? Six years here and before that twenty-three... so twenty-nine...

I remember everything. How I had been a boy, Sasuke. How I had betrayed Konoha for power to protect him. How I had eventually confessed my feelings in that holding cell, how he killed me after telling me he loved me too. And how I met Kami.

Now, that's an important thing to remember. She was... hyperactive, and I really don't like to think what kind of world she could create.

I'm getting off tracks aren't I?

But anyway, today would be my first day at academy and I'd see him again. I know my family probably will try to make me graduate early like Itachi, my big brother who threw everything away for me. I can already see the little signs that tell he's more loyal to the village than the clan but that he'd do anything to protect me. They are so subtle that anyone who doesn't know him and know what to look for wouldn't see them.

I'm practicing kunai throwing in the garden before breakfast when I hear an unmistakable laughter from the other side of the wall surrounding our garden.

I run to the wall and look over it just in time to see the boy run past me laughing.

His laughter is beautiful, like music to my ears that haven't heard it in over seventeen years. He disappears around the corner to left before his chasers some to the road. They have pink hair and some really weird make-up.

"Hanami-sama! Have you seen a boy run past here?" one of them asks.

I nod. "He ran to right from there," I say and point to the turn where he took the left turn. It's the least I can do for him for now.

They bow and begin to run again. "Thank you Hanami-sama!" one of them shouts.

I give them an impassive look and turn back to the garden. I look around to be sure no-one around and when I'm sure of it, I crack a smile. It's so like him and I wouldn't change it. No, it'll change when he gets older but for now I can enjoy his pranks even if in private.

"Hanami-chan! Breakfast's ready!" my mother calls from the kitchen.

My stomach grumbles and I blush. Even if I know no-one's around I'm embarrassed. It comes with being girl I think.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

I arrive to the academy on Itachi's back. He normally doesn't give me piggy back rides but as it is my "special day" as he says, he gave me one to academy. Out mother is with us, trailing behind.

I see most of the other adults glare in one direction and automatically look there. There, on the swing that hangs from the three, sits Naruto looking depressed.

I nudge Itachi to let me down. He gives me a confused look but does as I ask.

Once I'm down, I walk confidently to him.

"I'm Uchiha Hanami. I saw you running through our compound this morning. I also saw what you did to those who were chasing you. It was hilarious," I say and hold out my hand.

He looks up and his eyes betray his suspiciousness and hope. "Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you Hanami-san." He takes my hand.

I smile softly. And it's something I don't do. I hear my mother gasp.

I also hear other adults mutter something about demons under their breaths. I also know that Naruto can hear them with his enchanted hearing.

I glare at the adults who look at him like he's the worst thing ever happened. I so wish I could go on a killing rampage and kill them but then I'd lose Naruto again... What's a girl to do?

I'll think that later...

"So Naruto-kun, do you want to be my friend?"

His face breaks into a huge smile. "Sure Nami-chan! You're my first friend, you know? All the others just look at me with these weird eyes and sneer at me and leave. But you're not going to leave, are you Nami-chan?"

I tilt my head to my side. Nami-chan? Well, it kind of suits me... as I can be as treacherous as sea but not this time around...

I shake my head. "No, I'm not going leave. You're my first friend too, Naruto-kun," I say with a smile.

He gets off the swing. "Do you want me to push you on it?"

"If you want," I answer. "Or we could both swing on it the same time. I sit and you stand, okay?"

He gives me a huge grin and nods. So we swing until we have to go to the class room where we sit to the last row. The chuunin, Iruka, walks in and scans the room. His eyes narrow when they land on Naruto but he lets them relax. The cold look in them still remains in them.

"Good morning, class!" he says to us, his new students.

"Good morning, sensei!" most of the class greets happily back. Neither of us, I or Naruto, did.

"You have chosen to become ninjas of Hidden Leaf. I must tell you that the path of shinobi and kunochi is a bloody one. Many of our forces die in their first year of service as genin but that's only after you've graduated. Who knows what kind of ninja techniques are there?"

I see Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kiba raise their hands.

"Yes miss," Iruka says and nods to Ino.

"I've heard my dad talk about ninjutsu and taijutsu," she answers. Kiba lowers his hand, apparently not knowing any other than those. "And my name's Yamanaka Ino."

Iruka nods. "Thank you Ino-san. Those are two of ninja's main techniques. Does anyone know some more?"

When no-one else raises their hands, I reluctantly raise mine. Iruka nods at me. "Kenjutsu, genjutsu and fuuinjutsu for example. Then there are also stealth, healing, summoning, kunai and shrunken throwing and those kind of things. Uchiha Hanami."

"Very good Hanami-san. You are correct. Do you know what genjutsu, kenjutsu and fuuinjutsu are?"

"Genjutsus are illusions that traps you in them and reflects the harm done to you mind to your body. Kenjutsu is sword fighting and fuuinjutsu is sealing. The last, most known seal master was Yondaime Hokage," I answer in monotone.

Iruka gives a satisfied nod. "Did your parents tell you about those, Hanami-san?"

"No, I read on them on my own," I lied easily.

"Okay, so who can tell me what you know of ninjas?" Iruka asks and many hands rise.

The class continues and I dose off thinking of what to do now.

When the lunch bell finally rings Naruto and I follow other students to the playground and we go to "our" swing. I take out my bento box and as I thought, Naruto doesn't have anything. Luckily I always have two pairs of chopsticks with me. I take them out.

"Here, Naruto-kun. You can eat from my bento. I don't eat as much as kaa-san makes me," I say. He smiles and takes the sticks. We eat in silence.

Our weird friendship has begun.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

Two years later Itachi really did kill our clan like in the original time line. He did use Tsukuyomi on me but it didn't affect me like it did last time… Might be because I'm mentally older than then… But I was hospitalized anyway. The worst part was that Naruto wasn't let to see me as the doctor was one of the main Kyuubi-haters.

We had become very close during the two years we had known each other.

I helped him with his school a little but as he is very proud he can't take much of it so he's still the dobe. It all goes to my plan… except that now I have fan boys… *shudder*

I'm still the top rookie of our year so the possibility of me and Naruto being on the same team is high, thank Kami… not that I'd really thank that silly little girl all that much. It just might kill me.

Thought, I can see why Kami called Naruto Shinigami's favored. Everyone who tried to assassinate him dropped dead when they got near him. But it only worked with assassinations. He was still beaten every now and then. It's such a waist. Every time he got beaten he came to me. I don't understand why but he did and it warmed me on the inside.

We're now twelve and today is the graduation day. I know Naruto failed the original test in the first time line and learned the kage bunshin but I don't know what will happen now. I do know he still can't do bunshin but his other aspects are lots better… I'm going in first and do the required bunshins. Iruka gives me my hita-ite and I tie it on my forehead.

My hair's short on the contray to the popular long hair. It's not like boy's hair thought. It reaches over my ear but is cut there. I have longer bangs thought… (imagine Sakura from Card captor Sakura with black hair)

Naruto gives me his cheeky grin before entering the class room. I waited him nervously on the outside and when the door opened I saw… not a grinning Naruto nor a happy Naruto but a sad, defeated Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" I whispered.

He met my eyes for a brief second before he turned away. I saw his hands were clenched in fists.

"Hanami-chan… I want to be alone…" he before rushing off.

I look after him and sigh. I know it'd do nothing if I went after him right now as he's like that… it'd only make him more mad…

"Did you see? The demon didn't graduate!"

"Not so loudly! But I must say I'm happy too. It's much more safer for my little girl… I can now sleep soundly at night, you know?"

I heard people talking about Naruto. I know they were all adults, parents of my peers so I glare at them hatefully. Some of them flinch.

Haruno Sakumo came behind me and slid his hands around my waist. "Hanami-chan! Did you see? I passed!" he almost shouted/screeched.

Oh, yeah, him. I had already forgotten about him. He's Haruno Sakura's alternate self (still with the eyesore pink hair) and a vowed fan boy. Thank Kami Ino had stayed girl…

"Haruno-san, please take your hands off of my person," I almost growled. It was pretty threatening as I released a little killing intent with it but it didn't have any affect.

"But did you see me?" he asked again without releasing me.

I wiggled my hands free of his iron grip (who would have thought such a thin thing had that much strength?) and did the kawamiri no jutsu with Ino.

A twitch appeared on her forehead.

"SAKUMO YOU BASTARD! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" she screamed and hit him. He flew up to the sky where only a star twinkled (A/N: like the bad guys in Pokémon… don't remember their names…). "Pervert," Ino muttered when she stomped back to Shikamaru and Chouji.

I watched all this with amusement from the school roof before I left, jumping from roof to roof. It's something a just graduated genin wasn't supposed to know how to do but as I had done it already for two years now so the ANBU patrolling on the streets didn't pay any attention to me.

I went (well, jumped) back to my apartment. This time it had some personal touches like pictures of Naruto and myself between the scrolls and weapons. I also held ramen in stock for Naruto as he normally ate here at my apartment.

Okay! Quit looking at me like that! You're freaking me out! I'll admit he normally sleeps here too! Happy now? Of course he sleeps on the couch, you pervert! We're only like twelve!

So, yeah… we pretty much share my apartment. It's in my names so the land lord won't cut the electricity and will make sure that we have hot water. He sure as hell wouldn't have Naruto living in his apartment complex… bastard…

I took my diary/plan book and wrote down what happened at academy. So, what's going happen next? I closed the book and began to study a scroll of basic seals.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,

Hours later when the sun's already down and Naruto hasn't been here yet I know something's wrong. Normally he comes here latest by sundown after he has wanted to be alone but now…

I turn radio on in my kitchen and begin to make tea. It always calms me down. It did when I was Sasuke too… And the same with the radio, it keeps the silence away…

I sit there drinking tea for hours before I hear some hesitant knocking from my door.

I rush to the door and open it hastily. There stood Naruto and a bloodied Iruka. Naruto also has a hita-ite on his forehead.

I flung myself at Naruto and hug him tightly. "I was afraid something happened when you didn't show up at all after you said you wanted to be alone at the academy!" I almost cried.

His face was confused. "Huh? You were worried about me?"

"Of course! You're my friend! Just my best friend in the whole world! And you normally stop by latest by sundown and now it's two in the morning! I've been up all night waiting for you! I even made miso ramen because I know you're hungry and it's your favorite!" I explained as I dragged him inside. "Please do come in Iruka-sensei and let me have a look of that wound of yours."

After I (forcibly) sat Naruto down in the kitchen (with a cup of ramen) I glared at Iruka so long that he gave in and took off his vest and shirt. The wound was pretty deep but luckily it hadn't touched any vital spots and the bleeding had already slowed down.

"It's nothing serious (in some other dimension one Sirius Black sneezes…). I can heal it easily," I said before flashing through a set of hand seals and placing a green glowing hand on the wound.

Iruka hissed in pain a little before relaxing as the wound began to heal. Soon I was done. There was no sign of ever being a wound there, only some new pink skin.

"There you go," I say before rushing back to the kitchen where Naruto was placing water on the stow. "Naruto! What have I told you?"

He jumped a little and turned to me looking guilty. "Not to touch anything… but I'm hungry and I don't want to eat tomatoes and you have enough ramen here!"

I just sigh and walk over to him. "Okay, I think it's time for you to learn how to use these things… What power level were you going to put it on?"

"Nine, obviously," Naruto said and rolled his eyes.

"WRONG! Nine is way too hot for you to make ramen! Put it on six at the most! Then it won't boil too high and splash on you," I instructed him.

In the end we managed not to blow up my kitchen but it came close many times. Iruka left soon after Naruto fell asleep on the couch.

But you know? The weirdest thing happened when I was covering Naruto with a blanket. You see, he grabbed my arm and decided to snuggle it.

I tried to pull it away but it only made Naruto tighten his grip.

I was trapped.

But if he wanted to hold me, even subconsciously, then who was I to deny it from him? He deserved everything he wanted and more… So I laid down almost on top of him. We cuddled (more like Naruto cuddled, Uchihas do not cuddle) for the rest of the night. I stayed awake (looking at Naruto's peaceful face) to almost dawn when I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"GHYAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto sure makes a good alarm clock. You can't help but wake to his scream of terror.

I fell to the floor when Naruto (my sweet, innocent *coughprankstercough* Naruto) jumped up.

"Oh my god! Nami-chan! Are you okay?"

I rubbed my sleepy eyes. "Just sleepy... I fell asleep around five-thirty in the morning..."

"But-but why were you sleeping on... top of me...?" Naruto asked and blushed deeply.

"You wouldn't let go of my arm after I covered you with the blanket," I said as I stood up. I yawned. "I'm going back to sleep. Try not to blow up my kitchen," I said before sluggishly walking to my room. I fell to my bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. Luckily I had only my nightgown on so that my clothes weren't very uncomfortable...

I was woken up by a loud explosion. Jumping out of the bed I rushed to the kitchen. The air was full of black smoke and the smell was horrible.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I shouted and stumbled to the window and opened it. Slowly the smoke begun to fade.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto defended himself.

"What *cough* were you trying to do?" I asked between coughing. I HATE smoke...

"N-nothing!" he said a little too fast for my likening. I also saw him blushing through the smoke.

I went to the stow and looked to the pan that was there. No, it wasn't that that blew up... The only other thing I could come up with was the micro. So I went to it.

What I saw certainly didn't make me happy.

It was totally blown up. I knew I shouldn't have jinxed it….

The food that had been inside was scattered all over my kitchen. It was red, that was all I could see but I couldn't determine anything else from its looks.

"What were you trying to heat in the micro?" I asked in deadly calm voice.

"I...uh... I was t-trying to-to h-heat... uh... heated tomatoes!" (you know those grilled tomatoes I personally don't like them but they sound like something Hanami would like...)

I blinked stupidly. "Excuse me?"

"I wanted to surprise you..." he mumbled.

"You certainly did surprise me but probably in a fashion you didn't mean," I thought aloud, my anger vanishing with the smoke and turning to amusement. I begun to chuckle lightly. Soon it turned to full blown laughter and Naruto joined me. We laughed a good while for the comical situation he had caused. Well, I was laughing at it but Naruto probably was laughing just for laughter's sake.

"So, what are we going do today?" I finally asked after calming down.

"Uh... don't we have to take our ID photos today?" Naruto asked and rubbed his head.

Oh yeah, them... I glanced at the clock... half past eleven... OH MY GOD! WE WERE LATE ALREADY!

"Naruto! We were supposed to be at Hokage tower half an hour ago! We're so late! Get dressed in proper clothing meaning _NO_ orange or any make-up!" I shouted as I ran to my room to get ready for the most important photos of my life.

I put on my bra and panties before throwing on a fishnet shirt, dark blue skirt (and shorts of the same shade), bandages for my kunai holder, and a lighter blue vest (very different to the chuunin vest...). I tied my hita-ite on my forehead and headed out of my room to "Naruto's room"... I wonder why he just didn't officially live here as I certainly did have enough space... "Naruto! You ready?"

"Just a moment Nami-chan!" came the muffled answer. Soon (about two minutes later) Naruto stumbled out of the room dressed in black. He didn't look so bad... not bad at all! (of course he looked YOUNG for me but hey, I'm thirty five...)

I grabbed his hand and began to drag him behind me to the Hokage tower where we took our ID pictures. We were sitting in Hokage's office when the door flew open and a little brat fell down. It looked like that kid, Konohamaru that had taken to following Naruto around.

The kid got up and I saw that she was a girl in this dimension. She had dark brown long hair done in a ponytail, the red scarf was still there but this time more fashionably around her waist and had a kunai pouch sewed on it. She had a deep orange long sleeved shirt (the sleeves were slit so that they were hanging) with Konoha symbol on the back, dark green pants and black sandals.

She pointed at Naruto and I and began shouting about how we had set a trap for her in the room. Then apparently her sensei entered and told her that there was no trap in the room and for some reason called her honorable granddaughter instead of her name. Naruto and I decided to sneak away as we were done there anyway before the brat decided to follow us.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked as we exited the tower.

"Hmm... we could go back to my apartment and clean the mess..." Naruto groaned, "OR we could go train somewhere. I need to practice some jutsus."

"Training! Training! Training!" Naruto voted excitedly. Then he lowered his voice. "Is a square shaped rock following us?"

I glanced behind and there certainly was one with legs following us. "Either both of us are under a genjutsu or there really is a square rock following us. As the possibility of genjutsu is highly unlikely, I'd say that logically there is a square rock following us."

As the brat didn't understand our subtle hinting we turned around and glared at the square "rock".

"Why are you following us, huh?" Naruto yelled.

"We've know all the time that you've been following us! Leave us alone and go play with your friends!" I growled.

The girl stood up and the box was set aside. "Heh, you two are worth your reputation, I see. It's impressive you could see through my cover," the girl said with a smirk.

I crossed my arms and Naruto put his to his pockets. "So what do you want?"

"Train me!" she yelled.

I quirked an eyebrow at Naruto who looked just as confused. "Why would we do that?" he asked. "We have our own training to do!"

"Please oyabun!" the girl cried.

"Oyabun?"

"Please oyabun! Please hime-sama!" the girl cried.

I glanced at Naruto. I can't help but feel drawn to her. From what I know she's orphan and alone just like me and Naruto. And I could only benefit for having a "little sister"...

"Okay, okay!" I finally gave in. "What's your name, kid?"

The girl's eyes brightened up by the question. "It's Konohimeru!"

"Well, Konohimeru, follow us and we'll go to some training ground and start your training..." Naruto said a bit reluctantly and led us to the training ground that had a vend machine there.

"Show us what you can do, Konohimeru-chan," Naruto told the girl. I sat down to the shade of a tree to watch them.

The girl scratched the back of her head and gave an embarrassed grin. "I can do the kawamiri and the bunshin but my henge is horrible and my taijutsu is the basic academy one."

Both Naruto and I got a sweat drop on the back of our heads.

"So you basically can't do anything... Alright! I'm going to teach you the kage killer!" Naruto informed Konohimeru. Her face light up and Naruto grinned and opened his mouth.

I got a bad feeling of this...

"Oiroke no jutsu!" he shouted and was evolved in a puff of smoke. When the smoke faded, it revealed an older girl with curves almost any girl would die for and long blond hair done on two ponytails. The girl winked at Konohimeru and was enveloped in a puff of smoke again. A grinning Naruto was revealed from the smoke.

I got a tick mark on my forehead. He hadn't done anything different to the other time line but this time I'm a girl and he just insulted my gender. "Naruto, if you use that jutsu once more, I'm going to start using an improved version of it."

Naruto glanced at me and grinned. "Oh? Nami-chan, I didn't know you'd do "useless" jutsus like these?" he mocked playfully. He turned back to Konohimeru. "Oiroke no jutsu is a modified version of henge and it's easier to learn. It's base is to know what males want to see in females like big boobs, slim waist and large hips. Try it Konohimeru-chan!"

Konohimeru nodded and formed the ram seal. "Oiroke no jutsu!" she cried and was enveloped in a puff of smoke. When it faded it revealed a fat girl in bikini. She looked a bit like an Akimichi…

"My eyes!" Naruto shouted and covered them. Konohimeru transformed back and looked beaten.

I laughed slightly from the shadow. When the two looked at me I giggled some more.

"What?" Naruto finally cracked.

"Oh, it's just that that it might be hard for Konohimeru-chan to learn it in girl version as she is a girl," I explained. Naruto and Konohimeru looked at each other.

"What do you mean, Nami-chan?"

"That that it might be easier for her to learn this first," I said. I got up, brushed the dirt of off my clothes and formed the ram seal. "Oiroke no jutsu: male version!" I was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and when it vanished, it revealed an older (healthy) and naked Sasuke. I gave a warm smile and waved at Konohimeru who blushed and got a nose bleed. I transformed back and laughed (hard) at Naruto's gob smacked expression. It soon turned to a horrified one.

"Nami-chan! How could you?" he shouted.

I stopped my laughing instantly and looked at him. "Could what?"

"How could you mock my jutsu like that?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

I pouted. "I'm not mocking it; I improved it to fit for girls too."

Naruto pouted and we girls laughed at him.

"Ne, ´Himeru-chan, the jutsu is easy. Just imagine what you'd like to see in a boy and henge into that imagine. So, if you like, let's say, blond hair, then the henge will probably have blond hair. And guess what the best part of the technique is? You can name the henge!" I informed the two. "Naruto-kun has named his henge as Naru-chan and I've named mine as Sasuke."

"Sasuke and Naru..." Konohimeru said slowly. Then her face brightened up. "I think I get it now, Hanami-hime! Oiroke no jutsu: male version!" She was enveloped in a puff of smoke (again) and when it disappeared, in her place stood a very handsome black haired man with lavender eyes. For me he looked a bit like Neji from the other timeline but this one didn't have the cage bird seal or Neji's arrogant look.

I clapped my hands with a proud smile on my face. "Very good `Himeru-chan! Now that you know what you have to look like to attract a female, you have to learn to attract males too. What kind of women attracts attention on streets?"

"Hey! I'm supposed to teach her that!" Naruto shouted.

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "And what do you expect in women, oh all knowing Naruto-sama?" I asked sarcastically.

He blushed. "I'm not old enough yet to think those things!"

"And you created such a jutsu without knowing what you were actually doing?"

"Well... no... I saw a pervert peeking on women's bath and asked him what he was doing and he explained _**IT**_ to me and then he explained other things too, like how he was the "_**SUPERPERVERT**_" and the legendary toad sage Jiraya..." Naruto explained with an embarrassed look on his face.

I narrowed my eyes. "And what were you doing at the women's bath, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto almost began panicking as he saw my expression. "I-it's surrounded by the tallest trees there is in Konoha a-and I was training the tree climbing exercise!"

My mood swings are weird... I wonder what's happening? It's never happened before... So, I smiled and forgave him... scary... and it seemed like Naruto silently agreed with me... I turned back to Konohimeru. "'Himeru-chan, try the original again."

She gave me a bright smile and formed the ram seal again. This time when the smoke cleared there was a very good looking brunet and Naruto clapped his hands in glee.

"Oy, 'Himeru-chan, why did you want us to train you anyway?" Naruto asked.

Konohimeru's face fell a little. "Well, you see, I want to be Hokage and get everyone's recognition. My grandpa gave me the name Konohimeru after the village and even thought everyone knows it, I know they know it, no-one ever calls me that... I'm always "the honorable granddaughter" or "young mistress"... and I don't have any friends as I'm being "home schooled" by Ebisu-sensei..." explained Konohimeru quietly.

Identity problems, much? Yeah...

"Konohimeru, you know, I have the same problem. I'm the last Uchiha and everyone awaits great things from me, things I'm not sure I can ever do, so I rebel against them," I told the younger girl, hinting to my friendship with Naruto.

"People hate me for some reason, they call me a demon and a monster and I've decided to prove them wrong," Naruto continued after me. "So someday we might have to battle for the title of Hokage."

Konohimeru looked up to us and gave a slight smile before nodding.

Our moment of harmony was interrupted by the closet pervert, Ebisu.

"Honorable granddaughter! Get away from that boy!"

I glared at him and was about to open my mouth when Naruto interrupted me.

"It's Konohimeru."

"What?"

"Her name is Konohimeru, use it."

Wow! I looked at him with new respect. I now can see why he became the Rokudaime Hokage.

The special jonin just glared at him and pushed his sunglasses back making them flash in the sun. Behind the glasses his eyes flashed too but with hatred. I really hate it when people does that to him… not acknowledge him.

"Oy! Baka-sensei!" I shouted. "Stop glaring at Naruto-kun like that!"

Naruto gave me a brief, thankful smile and Ebisu seemed surprised that I was even there.

"This doesn't concern you Uchiha-san! Now honorable granddaughter, IF YOU HANG OUT WITH THAT" Ebisu pointed at Naruto, "THING, IT'LL MAKE YOU STUPID! STUPIDITY SPREADS LIKE A DESACE AND I DON'T WANT YOU INFECTED!"

Konohimeru glared at her teacher and made the ram seal. "Oiroke no jutsu!"

In her stead there stood an older version of Konohimeru who winked suggestively at Ebisu who had frozen and dropped his jaw.

Konohimeru changed back and pouted. "Why didn't it work?"

Ebisu recovered from his shock very quickly and grabbed Konohimeru's scarf. He began to pull her away but she fought it with all she had.

"I'm a gentleman! That kind of stupid techniques won't work on me!" Ebisu declared.

Uh-huh… now he's done it. No-one can call Naruto's techniques stupid without getting punished for it. I learned the hard way…

_Flashback:_

I stared at the neon orange "paint" on my apartment's walls.

I had gone shopping for half an hour and left Naruto to my apartment after he had showed me his Oiroke no jutsu for the first time. I had called it stupid then.

I dropped my bags and ran to the kitchen where I found Naruto calmly sipping tea. When he saw me he grinned widely. "So, what do you think? Gives you a headache pretty soon, eh? I call it the Migraine no jutsu!"

I covered my eyes from the burning orange. "Naruto, please, take it off! I think my eyes are burning out!"

"Nu-huh!" he answered. "No way! Not before you say my Oiroke no jutsu isn't stupid!"

"YOUR OIROKE NO JUTSU ISN'T STUPID! NOW PLEASE TAKE IT OFF!" I yelled with my eyes still covered.

_End flashback:_

After that I could never look at my apartment the same way again. And I would always see an orange shade in the white walls… but in the end, Naruto had canceled the jutsu and apologized for traumatizing me.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand… Naruto glared at Ebisu and formed a cross seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he called out and the whole clearing was full of Narutoes.

Ebisu Hmm'ed. "You might have won that pathetic Mizuki, who was only a chuunin, with that technique but I'm an elite tutor! You're not going to win!"

"Henge!" was called out and each and every clone henged into Naru and making suggestive motions. Some were even strangling Ebisu who had freezed before a massive nosebleed blew him away.

The clones puffed away and a grinning Naruto was revealed from the smoke.

"I call that Harem no jutsu!" he announced proudly.

I slapped my forehead with my hand. I should have known! Another almost useless technique!

"Cool!" Konohimeru cheered. "But…" her voice flattened, "I couldn't even beat sensei… If I can't beat even him, then how am I supposed to be Hokage?"

"Himeru-chan," I began, "what ever you do you have to remember that there are no shortcuts to that kind of things. You can only speed up the process."

"Yeah, we've worked hard for what we can do. It takes time," Naruto said.

Konohimeru pouted. "You're no longer fir to be my oyabun and hime-sama!" she declared. "From now on you're my rivals for the title of Hokage!"

Naruto and I grinned at her and took off waiving.

Once we were out of the hearing range I turned to Naruto. "What was that clone? Yesterday you couldn't make even one."

Naruto suddenly became nervous. "Heh, well… you see… Mizuki… uh…

!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me about this jutsu."

"Well, it creates a solid body…"

"So basically, it could do work?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? MY APARTMENT COULD BE CLEAN ALREADY!" I grabbed him by his ear and began to drag him behind me to my apartment.

A/N:

Sorry for the long (or not so long by my standards…) wait!

Thanks for Chibi-Chaaan, Firebullet19 and naturokurosaki for reviewing! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

On the morning of the team assignment I woke up to a sunbeam shining to my eyes through my curtains. I opened my eyes lazily and stared up to my sealing. There was those stars that shine in dark when charged with light. I probably should take them down... but they do have the seals that alert me if someone enters any of my properties without informing me... so they are kind of important... Hmm... maybe I should transfer the seals to something else?

I heard my doorbell ringing and cursed under my breath. My stomach was hurting, I felt like throwing up and my muscles ached. I got up from my bed and threw on my yukata. I hurried to the door and opened it. Behind it was revealed Naruto-kun.

"You have your own fucking keys! Use them next time!" I grumbled as I let him inside.

He just grinned good naturedly at me. Then he frowned. "Why does it smell like blood here?"

"Huh?"

"Blood. Why does it smell like blood here?" he repeated.

I looked around in confusion. Then I looked down. My neither regions were covered in blood. "Well shit." I rushed to my bathroom and to the shower after throwing my yukata away.

As I felt water wash the blood away I heard Naruto on the other side of the bathroom door. "Nami-chan? Are you okay?"

"NO! I FEEL SO SICK!" I screamed. "Could you prepare some breakfast for me? And set out a pain killer for me? Please?"

"Sure, Nami-chan!" Naruto shouted from the other side.

I heard him walk to the kitchen and open the fridge. I feel guilty for making him do it for me... DAMN YOU PMS!

I stumbled out out of the shower and took two towels. One was to suck up all the blood and the other to cover myself with as I left the bathroom.

I heard Naruto boiling water for my tea and smiled. Our cooking lessons had advanced without much problems. Of course, at first Naruto wanted to boil everything on nine and use spices and salt way too much but the biggest problem he had with tea as making it takes patience. And as everyone knows: he has no patience.

Now at least his tea was drinkable... if you liked it very strong.

I gathered my clothes and went back to the bathroom to put them on. I stuffed my panties with toilet paper until I could get tampons or something...

After I was dressed I went to the kitchen where a cup of mint tea (in my favorite cup! I got it from Naruto for my seventh birthday and it has the kanji of fire on it... in pink! Otherwise it's black...), a little burnt toast (just like I like it! Let it BURN, BABY!) and slices of cheese and tomato on it!

"I love you, Naruto-kun!" I said and hugged him tightly before I sat down and began to eat. Naruto sat on the other side of the table with a happy smile. Then he frowned.

"Ne, Nami-chan, what's with all these mood swings?"

"These, Naruto-kun, are known as PMS, or Premenstrual Syndrome. It is either before or at the same time as monthlies..." I explained. Lucky me. I had asked my mum to explain these thing for me before the massacre.

"What does it do?" Naruto asked innocently.

The bluntness of it brought me out of my thoughts. "Oh... um... well, it makes those mood swings and makes my stomach hurt and my... breasts... sensitive." I was blushing.

Poor Naruto blushed as well. He was still very wary about the fact that I am a girl and different to him.

"Naruto-kun, I have to stop by a store before we go to academy but it shouldn't take too long, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, what ever," Naruto said with a distracted look on his face.

...wait a minute! Naruto's never distracted when he's talking to me! I wonder what's wrong?

"Hey, Naruto-kun, you okay?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Now I was even more concerned. "Are you okay?"

He gave me a nervous grin. "Of course I'm okay! I was just... thinking..."

"About what?"

"...the night I graduated..."

Oh. Naruto never did tell me what happened then... not even in the other time line... I hope he can trust me enough this time... "Do you want to tell me?"

Naruto became depressed. "No. You'd hate me if I told you."

"Naruto-kun..." I took his hand. "Nothing in the world could make me hate you."

Naruto shook his head miserably. "No. This would make you hate me too."

My chest hurt at those words. "Naruto-kun, look at me." He didn't lift his eyes from the table. I squeezed his hand. "Naruto, look. At. Me."

When he finally lifted his eyes, they were full of self loathing. I got from my seat and went to the other side. I put my hands around his shoulders in a hug. "I could care less even if you had a demon as a father and a whore as a mother. To me you are always Uzumaki Naruto."

I felt him flinch a little at the touch but soon I felt him relax. Then his shoulders started shaking and I heard a muffled sob.

"I-i f-found out th-that t-the K-ky-kyuubi is se-sealed i-in m-me!" Naruto broke down crying openly. In the middle of his sobs he said he was a monster and that he deserved the treatment of the villagers.

For the next fifteen minutes I comforted him and assured him of my friendship to him. Then he calmed down but I didn't want to let go of him... yet I know i have to...

When I finally did, Naruto gave me his famous grin. I felt my heart melt. But I didn't show it on the outside as I smiled.

The I hit him on his head.

"OWW! What was that for?"

"Next time you say you are a monster I'm going to pummel you to the ground, cook your balls, then castrate you, re-grow it and the castrate you again!" I threatened him.

"Mental woman," I heard him mutter under his breath but I ignored it.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in comfortable silence.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

On our way to the academy I stopped at a health store and got what I needed, Naruto waited outside as the shopkeeper wouldn't let him in. At the academy we entered our class (I first, of course) and slipped into our facéds. To the world I was a brooding (it sure is fun, ya know? It gives you time to think!) avenger after my big brother's (brother's who happens to be innocent) blood (not really, he just needs to get laid, then he'll be okay, ^.^). To the world Naruto is an idiot, the dead last but no-one but I could get away calling him that... nihihihihi!

To the world we are rivals but behind closed doors we are best friends.

I sat to the seat next to a window and Naruto sat to the seat on the other end of the row. He was grinning and half laying on the desk.

Shikamaru wandered to Naruto. "Oy! Naruto! This meeting is only for graduated!"

"Shikamaru! Do you see this?" Naruto pointed to his hita-ite tied on his forehead. "Huh? Huh? I graduated!"

Shikamaru looked at it lazily and nodded. "Leave it to you to graduate miraculously... troublesome..."

I heard stomping from the corridor and the door opened with a bang.

"GOAL!"

Two boys were out of breath at the door. The other had pink hair (Sakumo) and the other had a dog with him.

"Well... pink-brain... looks like... I won again..." said the boy with the puppy.

"No way dog-breath...I was here first!" Sakumo answered. "So I'll be sitting next to Hanami-chan."

"No way! My left big toe was here first!" Kiba (who else?) shouted.

I can't believe them! They act like idiots! Even worse than Naruto! And I mean the Naruto in the other time line!

They bickered as they walked over.

"Naruto! Move! I want to sit next to Hanami-chan!" Sakumo shouted as Naruto was blocking his way.

Naruto glared at Sakumo and Kiba before he stood and pointed at me. "I don't understand what you see in her! Honestly! She's so stuck up and pathetic! I could probably beat her in one move!"

Kiba punched him straight to the face and I flinched as Naruto almost flew out of the window.

"Hanami-chan, can I sit next to you?" Sakumo asked.

"Pink-brain doesn't deserve it, Hanami-chan, can I sit next to you?" Kiba asked. I just glanced at him and pursed my nose before returning to glaring at the wall I had been glaring since I entered.

Suddenly Naruto appeared to my line of vision. He was hunched in front of me on my desk. He pretended to glare at me and I glared right back.

"I still don't understand what they find so attractive about you!" he declared.

"Hn..."

"...and it was like SOOO big!" a boy in the row before us was waiving his hands in large circles. One of his hands bumped Naruto and he fell forward...

"Ah, sorrrr...wah?" the boy began as he turned around but he was very shocked by what he saw.

Naruto's warm lips were pressed on mine.

I know this happened in the other timeline but I didn't think it would happen now too!

After a few seconds Naruto pulled away and just stared at me with wide eyes.

I felt pressure of un-shed tears behind my eyes and for the first time since I was three in this time line I felt like crying. I jumped up from my seat and ran out of the classroom to the girl's restroom where I looked myself to one of the cabins.

About ten minutes later I heard the door open.

"Hanami-chan, are you okay?" I heard the voice of Iruka-sensei ask.

I just sniffled.

"You know Naruto didn't mean it," Iruka-sensei said.

"That's the thing that's wrong in it! I wanted first kiss to be filled with emotion and not an accident!" I wailed louder.

"Oh... so that's what it was," Iruka-sensei said gently. "You know, back at the classroom Naruto's almost crying because he thinks you hate him now."

"I don't hate him! I just wanted our first kiss to be romant-" I clasped my hands over my mouth. I had just revealed my deepest secret to Iruka-sensei!

"'Our' Hanami-chan?" Iruka-sensei asked teasingly.

I sighed and dried my tears. "Of course! He's the only one who has bothered to get to know the real me! And I hate it when most boys act like I'm some kind of trophy or something!"

"Hanami-chan..." Iruka-sensei said sadly.

"And no-one cares for me except Naruto-kun!"

"Hanami-chan! That's not true!" Iruka-sensei said, sounding alarmed.

"Oh yeah? Name one other that cares!"

"I do! You're like a little sister or daughter to me! Have been since before _**that**_ night!" Iruka-sensei said.

There was a silence. I was really shocked to learn what Iruka-sensei thought of me! ...now that I think about it: he seems to look at Naruto and I with pride filled eyes each time we pass a test or something... A warm feeling spread through me.

"R-really?" I asked weakly.

"Really, really," Iruka-sensei answered from the other side of the cabin door. "Now please come out and go explain it to Naruto-kun. And by the way, you, Naruto and Haruno Sakumo are team seven."

I knew the last thing already, of course.

I opened the door slowly and stood in front of Iruka-sensei. He just smiled gently and held out his hand. I took it hesitantly and when he didn't pull away I held it tightly.

"You know Iruka-sensei, you're the first father figure I've ever got," I said quietly and avoided his eyes.

"How so?" Iruka-sensei asked as he led me out of the restroom.

"My father ignored me all my life just because I am a girl, Itachi just isn't someone to be looked at like a father and all my uncles were too afraid of my father to approach me," I explained quietly.

"Oh..." Iruka-sensei said thoughtfully. "Just so that you know that you can come to me if you feel like you need, okay Hanami-chan?"

I gave a slight smile. "Of course."

He returned my smile as he opened the classroom door. The chatter died away.

I held my head high as I entered the room and glared at the children as I walked to the seat next to Naruto-kun's. Everyone seemed to hold their breath.

"Ne, Hanami-chan, I'm sorry, please forgive me?"

I glanced at him and chuckled inwardly. He's so cute when he's like that!

I hit him on the back of his head. "Baka, I'm not angry, I was just shocked to lose my first kiss in such a manner!"

Naruto sighed in relief. "I thought you were going to ignore me for the rest of the week!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's why you're a dobe."

"Hanami-chaaan! You're sooo mean!" Naruto wailed.

Iruka-sensei coughed. "Now, if you two lovebirds are done, I just came to tell you guys that your jonin-senseis will come here after lunch." He fled the room as soon as possible as I glared at him with some killer intent for calling us lovebirds.

"Hanami-chan! Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Sakumo asked eagerly.

"No," was my flat answer as I didn't even glance at him. I grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him away with me for lunch.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

A/N: Hi guys!

Thanks to Firebullet19, Chibi-Chaaan and Psylarduck for reviewing! They really brightened my day! ^.^

About this chapter... as you see, Hanami's getting closer to Iruka and it's all because I have a very warm relationship with all my teachers, especially with my history, biology/geography and Finnish teachers! ^.^

Hope you liked the chapter! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch Naruto and I entered the classroom. Iruka-sensei and the other students were already there. We sat down to our respective seats and waited for our sensei to arrive. I know it'll be at least three hours before Kakashi'll come so I took out a scroll of strategies.

In the next fifteen minutes teams left with their senseis so that soon there was only our team and Iruka-sensei present.

"Iruka-sensei! What's the name of our sensei?" Naruto broke the silence.

Iruka-sensei looked at his papers. "Well, it seems that your jonin-sensei is... Hatake Kakashi? What the-? He's never passed a team before!"

"Huh?"

"He has very high standards," I explained to Naruto who looked clueless.

"But what does it mean?"

"Naruto-kun," Iruka-sensei begun, "if you fail the test he gives you, you'll be sent back to the academy."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted. "You can't b serious (in an other dimension Sirius Black sneezed as he was about to catch Scabbers, alerting him. Scabbers got away again...)!"

"Naruto! I'm very serious!" Iruka-sensei said. "You have to take it seriously or you might never be a genin!"

"But-but... Iruka-sensei! Was all our hard work for nothing?" Naruto stammered.

"No, the academy test was to eliminate those who had absolutely no chance at becoming genin," I answered for Iruka-sensei as I looked up from my scroll.

"Hanami-chan is so wise!" Sakumo praised me. I felt like gagging.

"Hanami-chan is right Naruto-kun," Iruka-sensei said. "And Kakashi-san is known for being late so you might want to make yourself comfortable."

"Are you going to wait with us Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunetly, no," Iruka-sensei said. "I have to report to the Hokage in half an hour and I have to leave." He got up and gathered his papers before leaving with an apologetic look to us.

I sighed as the room fell into silence.

"Hanami-chan, do you want to go on a date with me?" Sakumo asked.

I think the silence was better. "No," I answer and go back to reading my scroll.

Almost three hours later:

The classroom door was opened and the sponge (filled with chalk dust) Naruto had put up, fell on the man that had entered. Yup, it's Kakashi-sensei. No-one can miss his silver, gravity defying hair. Only his right was uncovered from his face.

He looked at us boredly. "Well, I don't know how to say this... I don't like you guys. Meet me on the roof in five minutes," he said and poofed away.

"Ne, Nami-chan..." Naruto begun unsurely. "Is it just me or is our sensei a jerk?"

"No," I said. "He's not a jerk. He's THE jerk," I told him as I got up and headed to the door. "Now come on, we don't want to make him wait us, now do we?" I drawled and snapped the two out of their thoughts.

About three minutes latter on the roof:

Kakashi glanced up from his book at us as we settled down in front of him.

"Now why don't we introduce ourselves," he said and looked at me. "Ladies first."

"Why don't you show us how first?" I asked him with emotionless voice.

"Yeah! You're a very shady person! How are we supposed to know you're really our sensei?" Naruto-kun agreed with me loudly.

Kakashi-sensei sighed. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes... dreams... hmm... and I have lots of hobbies."

"But we only learned his name," Naruto-kun whispered loudly to me. Kakashi heard it thought...

"And that's all you need to know for now," he said cheerfully. "Now, ladies first."

I hate it when someone calls me a lady because word "lady" reminds me of the fire daimyo's wife... I'm NOTHING like her... *shudder* and it makes me sound soft, helpless little girl...

"Uchiha Hanami," I said and thought "but not for all that long, maybe six years if I can help it..." "I like a few things *coughNarutocough* and dislike many things *coughSakumocough*. My hobby is training. As for dream... well, it's not a dream, it's more like an ambition. I'm going to kill certain men **, prove my brother innocent of the Uchiha massacre and finally get married."

...I think I hear faint growling from Naruto-kun...

The silence was broken by Sakumo's "Hanami-chan's so cool!"

Kakashi-sensei shrugged. "Pinky, you're next."

"Haruno Sakumo! I like Hanami-chan and I really, REALLY dislike Naruto and Kiba! My hobby is..." he glanced at me "discreetly" and I shivered. "My dream is..." now he didn't bother with hiding as he looked at me and gave a "manly" squeal. I really can't believe he's like that... but then again... Sakura was like that too...

Kakashi-sensei had a swetadrop on the back of his head and I could almost hear him thinking "Why do I always get the weird ones?" But in the end he got himself under control.

"Blondie, you're up."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like Nami-chan and ramen and Nami-chan and pranks and did I say Nami-chan? I hate the three minute wait it takes ramen to cook! My hobbies are pulling pranks, testing different ramens and training with Nami-chan! My dream is to be Hokage!" Naruto declared loudly.

I sighed. I hope he matures soon...

"Well... you all have different personalities and I like that..." Kakashi-sensei said. "Tomorrow we are going to do a mission with only the four of us..." he gave a dark chuckle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Sakumo asked irritatedly.

"Well, it's a survival training test," Kakashi-sensei answered and chuckled some more. I could tell Sakumo and Naruto were getting very irritated with him.

"Survival? But we already know that crap!" Naruto protested. "That's why we were in the academy in the first place!"

I coughed a little. All three heads turned to me. "It's the test Iruka-sensei told us about, so shut up."

"Yes, it's the real genin test," Kakashi-sensei said and chuckled some more.

"And what's so funny about it? We've already had survival!" Sakumo complainted.

"Well *chuckle* you guys are going to flip when you hear this," Kakashi-sensei continued to chuckle.

"Out with it already!"

"Only nine of the thirty six actual graduated will be chosen to be genin. This test has the failing rait of over 66.6 %!"

"WAHT?" Naruto and Sakumo shouted.

"I told you you guys would flip!" Kakashi-sensei laughed. I could feel him watching me for my lack of reaction. "Anyway, meet me tomorrow on training ground seven at five am." He turned to leave but seemed to remember something suddenly. "Oh, yeah, and remember to take your shinobi gear with you and don't eat any breakfast unless you want to throw up!" He shunshinned away.

All three of us stared after him for a few seconds. The first time around it made a deep impression on me. Now it was just plain annoying. I turned away and started walking to the door. That seemed to snap the other two out of their fraze.

"Hanami-chan, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"No."

"Nami-chan! I'm hungry! Can we go to the Ichiraku's?"

"No."

"Aww, Nami-chan! But I want to!"

"No."

¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

My alarm clock went off at seven am. I had invited Naruto-kun to sleep at my apartment again last night and when he was asleep I went to put his alarm clock off. I know he would have had me at the training ground seven at five am had I not done it...

I got a mischievous grin on my face when I got an idea. I got up and made my way to the kitchen and took out what I needed.

Half an hour latter a sleepy Naruto-kun stumbled in, sniffling the air. He slumped down to the kitchen table and I put a plate of pancakes (coated in chocolate syrup) in front of him.

After he had stuffed his face he was finally awake enough to even look at the clock. Then he did a double look.

"H-h-h-h-h-HANAMI! It's already quarter to eight! We're late! We're late! We're late, we'relate, we'relate, we'relate, we'relatewe'relatewe'relatewe'relate!" he panicked.

Here's an interesting fact about Naruto-kun: when he's panicking he tends to knock things over. Last time he knocked over a glass can my mother had got as wedding gift from my father... I didn't talk to him for a week...

This time he knocked me over. And fell on top of me...

I know it's a totally innocent accident but I was blushing furiously. It was the position I had dreamt of for many years already.

Now if only I could get him to kiss me...

While I was daydreaming of Naruto-kun under him, he had calmed enough to understand the situation we were in and blushed. He quickly scrambled off of me.

Not that I noticed anything as I was still in the La-la-land. He had to poke me for a few times before I snapped out out of it.

"Nami-chan... you okay?" he asked as I sat up.

"Y-yeah," I answered. "You just knocked my breath out."

"He he, my bad," he said embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. "But..." he frowned, "aren't we late?"

"Technically? Yes," I answered. "Practically? No, when we're latter than Kakashi-sensei then you can say we're late."

"And how late is he normally?" Naruto-kun asked.

I shrugged. "Two to three hours but I bet he won't be at the training ground before eleven or something..."

"What about Sakumo? Did you tell him?"

"When would I have had the time? Or even the peace to do so? You know how Sakumo is around me," I inquired dryly.

"He he heh, you're right!" Naruto-kun grinned and then he frowned again. "But why does he act like that any way?"

I sighed and got up from the floor. An other thing I have to explain to Naruto-kun...

"What do you know of relationships between men and women?"

Naruto-kun went into his thinking pose. "Well, they can be friends, enemies, ignore each other or be civil... OH! And they can be lovers!"

"And what do you know of lovers?"

"Hmm... they hug and kiss each other... and the man gives the woman gifts and all that dating stuff..."

I sighed again. "Well, at least you got the normal stereotype right..."

"Huh? What's a stereotype?"

"The most common image of something, for example most of us thinks that Iwa-nins are stupid and that Suna-nins are treacherous," I explained.

"Oh," Naruto-kun said dully.

"Anyway, in normal relationship the man woos the woman by giving her gifts, taking her out on dates and picnics and generally spends time with her.

"In Sakumo's case he's trying to woo me but as I don't really care about him... it's not really working..."

Naruto-kun seemed to understand what I was saying and he looked relieved. Wonder why? ...could he already have a crush on me? And not really know about it?

"That's good!" he sighed in relief. Then he growled. "He's too weak, he couldn't protect you if you were in danger."

Oh? he's being protective of me? ...well, it's to be expected, I am his only friend at the moment...

"Oh? Are you saying you could protect me better, Mr.-all-powerful?" I teased him.

"Well, better than him anyway," Naruto-kun snorted.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said sarcastically. I glanced at the clock. It was quarter over eight. "Well, we could probably go now so that we can warm up before Kakashi-sensei's test..." I got a smirk on my face. "You have to do some chakra control exercises."

Naruto-kun's eyes widened and his face got pale. "Anything but that, please!" he pleaded.

I shook my head in amusement. "Sorry but with your chakra reserves you need all the control you can get."

"Please Nami-chan! Have mercy on me!"

"No, you know that the better you control is the faster you can learn a new jutsu and yesterday I found a new wind jutsu recorded by some Uchiha," I told him. He looked doubtful. "It's B-rank," I coaxed him with a sweet smile.

His expression changed from misery to excitement . "Come on! Let's get dressed! I wanna learn that new jutsu!"

I sighed as I went to put on my clothes. I knew I shouldn't have mentioned that jutsu. Now he's going to persist me about it until I give him the fucking scroll...

Wonder what else I could have him do for the scroll? Hmm... he'd probably do anything I asked even without the scroll! It's useless!

I sniffled in self-pity as I dressed and as Naruto-kun dragged me to the training ground. But I stopped sniffling before Sakumo noticed it (he was screaming at Naruto-kun for making me late... go figure...)

We left Sakumo to the ground as we (well, Naruto-kun...) were going to be practicing the leaf exercise with our toes when we were hanging upside down from a tree branch... it's quit tricky because the amount of chakra is different for both exercises and it's supposed to be released from the same body part...

"I see Hanami and Naruto have been busy practicing while Sakumo has been lazing around," Kakashi-sensei's voice said from the fence we were near. "I have two bells on my body, your job is to get them before noon. Ones without a bell is going back to the academy... begin..."

¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

I'm so sorry for the wait! And I'm so sorry it's so short! I've been very busy and very distracted! We had to apply for upper secondary schools, then we had tests and then I had many birthday parties to attend to...

I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews encourage me to write faster! ^.^

Thanks for Chibi-Chaaan, Zandamh, Firebullet19 and Megami284 for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

I lifted an elegant eyebrow at my sensei.

"But there's only two bells!" Sakumo shouted.

Kakashi gave an eye-smile. "That means one of you is goin back to the accademy anyways! Now scram! We've began already!"

I sunshinned away and masked my chakra. I know not to conseal it compleatly 'cause everything has chacra and if I did, I'd be an empty place in the middle of everything. I wonder if Naruto remembers this...

I glance back to the clearing. Kakashi was there reading his perverted book. Now to locate my team mates...

I dashed off silently and had soon found Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, something about this test doesn't... uh... well, it's a bad test. I mean, we're genin roght out of accademy and Kakashi-sensei is a jounin. People can't expect us to take him on and have you ever even heared about a genin team with less members than three genin and their sensei?" I asked him in one breath.

"No," he shook his head slowly. "So you think this test has a deeper meaning?"

"Yeah, you know, all that crap about looking underneath the underneath," I nodded. Of course I know what this test really was about but I have to pretend not to know... It's getting really annoying...! "What do we know about Kakashi-sensei aka Sharingan Kakashi?"

Naruto scratched his head. He had just yesterday read about the last great shinobi war and Hatake Kakashi was mentioned in it as a war hero. "Well, his teacher was the Yondaime Hokage and when his Uchiha team mate died on a mission he was given a sharingan eye that he hides behind his hita ite... After that he became almost obsessed with... teamwork... That's it! Nami-chan! This is a teas of teamwork!"

I gave a satisfied smile, inwardly of course. My hard work on his reasining skills hadn't gone to waist. Atleast not yet anyway, we'll see what damage that old pervert Jiraya will do latter on...

"Teamwork? I can't believe I didn't think of that!" I cried and slapped my forehead. I drew him to a briefe one armed hug.

"Does that mean we have to work with Sakumo?" he asked relucantly.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Seems like we have to rescue him first," I sighed. He grinned (I got some _baaad _vibes, for Sakumo, that is) before we left to the search of our third team mate. Soon we found him sprawled on the forrest floor. I could detect the genjutsu used there but as I shouldn't know how to detect them... well... I kept quiet.

"OY! SAKUMO! WAKE UP!" Naruto shoted to the sleeping/uncoonsious pink thing that didn't even twich. Naruto scrunched down next to him and grabbed him by his collar. "OOOYYY! WAAAKEEE UUUP!" The useless team mate didn't react. "Nami-chan..." Naruto looked up from Sakumo. "He isn't waking up," he whined.

"Try slapping him," I suggested innocently. That's what I've wanted to do for quite some time but as... well... Sasuke doesn't really hit girls and I consider Sakumo as Sakura, a girl in other words, so I don't (ignoring the fact that I, myself, am a girl), no, I leave that to Ino...

Anyway, a mischevious grin split his face and he took a marker pen from his pocket. It was one of my own special markers with ink that'll show a few hours latter and he wrote something on Sakumo's big forehead. I lifted an eyebrow as he put the marker back before slapping Sakumo on the face a few times. After the third slap Sakumo squinted his eyes and groaned.

"What the – HANAMI-CHAN!!!"

I rolled my eyes. He really is pathetic. But then again, so was Sakura and yet she became the most respected medic nin. Thought I can't see Sakumo doing that... I wonder what's gona happen to him...

"Yes Haruno?" I sighed.

He looked around wildly for me until (finally) finding me behind Naruto who looked annoyed. Guess he really does like me if he's so annoyed with Sakumo... but who wouldn't be?

"Hanami-chan! You're okay! I saw you were beat up and bloodied and missing a finger and-"

"It was a genjutsu," I said calmly. "Naruto-kun has figured this test out. It's not about the bells mut teamwork so Naruto-kun and I wish to work with you for our common goal of making it to genin."

Sakumo had stars in his eyes and he almost squeled. "Of course I'll work with Hanami-chan!"

I gave him a disdainful look. "Okay, the plan is like this..."

Twenty minuts lattter:

I was under water and held my breath (no, duh). I was waiting for Naruto-kun's sign for me to attack Kakashi-sensei. Then suddenly one of Naruto-kun's shadow clones was dunked to the water and he gave me the sign (you know, his famous victory sign).

So I shot up from the water and punched Kakashi-sensei who was standing on the edge of the pond. Now that he had to fight the both of us it gave Sakumo enough time to get the bells.

A very simple plan and it worked like a dream.

Afterwards (me still in my damp clothes... luckly I had a bra...) Kakashi-sensei had finally admitted he had to pass us, Naruto and I headed for Ichiraku's for lunch. Sakumo was trailing behind us for Kami knows what reason.

On the way there Konohimeru ambushed us but decided to join on our quest to eat (after pointing out how unmanly Sakumo was, with his pink hair and stalking habbits) after I promissed to pay for her. At Ichiraku's we met team ten (Ino, Chouji nad Shikamaru) who had also passed their test (survival circkle... not so hard...).

"Hey! Did you dudes pass too? Hanami-chan! Look! I passed!" "Woof!"

Guess... team eight passed also... sigh... troublesome...

"Yes Inuzuka, we all passed. Now kindly lower your voice, we're trying to eat here," I all but hissed at him. Naruto-kun had just almost asked me on a date (not that he woould think of it as a date... baka that he is...)! And Kiba had to go and ruin it! I almost cried!

That Hinata-girl was shooting glances at my Naruto-kun again. I know she has a crush on him but could she be a bit more secretive? Please? It's getting really annoying... and the fact that it's my Naruto-kun she's gancing at makes me pissed! Hyuuga heiress or not she doesn't have the rigt!

"Pink-brain, what's that on your forehead?" Kiba asked Sakumo who was oogling at me (again).

"Huh? What did you say?"

Kiba leaned closer to Sakumos forehead before brusting out laughing.

"OH MAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FAINTED IN YOUR TEST! THAT'S SO GOOD! AND ACORDING TO THIS YOU SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL BEFORE FAINTING! HA HA HA HA HA HAA!" he roared.

"Well, seems like I found out what Naruto-kun did with the marker..." I thought as I laughed with the rest of the rookie nine and Konohimeru. Right then we were just a bunch of merry kids eating together and celebrating making genin. Then Ino suggested we go shoping and design "team attire" for each team. When Hinata and I agreed the boys didn't really protest (Kiba and Sakumo 'cause I was going, Shikamaru and Chouji knew better than protest with Ino in hearing distance, Shino was going where most of us was going to go and after my secret puppy dog eyes, Naruto-kun couldn't decline either) and Konohimeru-chan just decided to hang out and give out her opinion on each outfit.

In the end we all decided to go with similair outfits with only the colour varying with teams. Our team's outfits were orange and red, Hinata's team's were blue and red and Ino's team's were purple (Ino's favourite colour) and pale blue (to mach Ino's eyes). My outfit was a yukata-like dress where I was able to move quite freely without it hindering my movements or showing my figure too badly (I'm a modest girl!). The yukata itself was a shade of red that doesn't really catch your attention and the obi was a flaming orange. Naruto-kun found an orange jumper with red trimmings and Sakumo found red tank top and khaki pants he liked. All of us also got face masks like Kakashi-sensei (in red, of course) and we had a good laugh after we explaned why to the others.

Ino's outfit was alto like mine but more open and different colour, Shikamaru just bought a new jacket in blue and new pants in purple but Chouji needed a new scarf, jacket, shirt and pants before he passed Ino's judgement.

Hinata's outfit was like mine but in deep blue with red obi, Kiba had to get a new jacket and Shino... well... he got one too, with a hood... and red buttons.

After we were done Naruto-kun and I headed back to my appartment. It had been a fun day, hanging out with them even thought Ino was the onlyone of them (other than Naruto) that I thought of as a friend... and that's only because we both kind of... well, detest Sakumo and she hits him for me...! ^.^

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

A/N: I'm SOOOOOO SORRY for the wait! I've been very stressed with the end of the year exames and all the theme days in the end of the year as I was organizeing them! And I was sick on top of all! I'm not really happy with this chapter... but it's jus a filler, neccesary but boring...

But hey! My comprehensive school is over and I'm free to study what ever I want and now that it's summer vacation (at least for me, I'm not sure about you, thought! ^.^) I might have more time to write! And thanks for Chibi-Chaaan, GuyverZero, Elia950, Ravendo, Firebullet19 and yaoirulz especially sasUKE! You guys brightened my day by reviewing!

Please review! It's my bithday! I deserv it! Please?


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining. And I mean raining, it was pouring down from the clouds like a bloody curtain! And my team and I were chasing that stupid cat for the fifth time this week and it was only Wednesday! My clothes were damp and cold and my muscles were cramping from the workout from before and I was hungry and Naruto was annoying and Sakumo hadn't lefy me alone at all today! Can you imagine a worse day?!

"OW! This stupid cat clawed me!"

"Does it have a red ribbon on it's left ear?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Uh-huh, yup," Naruto agreed as he kept the cat far away from him.

"The target has been identified, can we come to the tower now?" I spoke through the headphone radio communicator thing.

"Maa... you guys done already?" asked Kakashi-sensei's bored voice. "Well, if you're sure it's the real thing you can come back and we'll ask an other mission. Sensei's out." Click!

Oh, how I hate that man! He himself can't even come here in the rain! No, he sits comftrobly in the Hokage tower reading his stupid, perverted, manipulative, motherfucking, orange piece of cow shit!

"Let's head back to the tower," I grunted to my wet teammates and stomped off. Soon I heard their footsteps following me... and the damnabled meowing of the crackpot that clamed to be a cat. I think I was emitting killerintent because civilians parted infront of us like butter cut with a hot knife.

We banged to the Hokage tower and I almost bumped to Kakashi-sensei there.

"Whoa, there! Slow down Hanami-chan! We wouldn't want to cause any bodies here, would we?" he teased.

I gave him a murderious glare and dumped the cat-wannabe in his arms before stomping to the mission room with the others following me.

When Kakashi-sensei gave the cat to Madam Shijimi (who about hugged the cat to death) the Hokage looked over the missions still left to do for the day.

"Hmm... we have babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village and helping with the potato digging..."

I know Naruto was about to shout something stupid, but I beat him to it (and used my damn good lungs for their full potential).

"I'm not babysitting an other snottynosed brat, shopping for an old geezer who's looking at my bum or helping an other old geezer with his potatos who'll also be lookig at my bum! I refuse to do an other D-rank mission! Kakashi-sensei doesn't even come to half of them! He's sitting in the lounge reading his stupid, perverted, manipulative....!" I continued muttering under my breath threaths to the writter (somewhere Jiraya sneezed and averted a shouted "THERE'S A PERVERT!" and the beating of the week). Someone coughed and I snapped out of my threaths. "Anygays, the thing is, we aren't learning anythng, the pervert hasn't even showed us the tree-walking! So, WE want a mission that would make him do his work!"

This time people weren't shouting at my team but at a sheepish looking Kakashi-sensei who was rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto inched closer to me. "Are you PMS:ing again?"

I shot him a glare. "It's been three and a half weeks, so yes, I'm PMS:ing again, now, please, shut up, I want to know what they decide!" I hissed at him

Then the room's doors opened again and teams eight and ten walked in with their senseis. I got an idea.

"We could even do the mission with teams eight and ten! I bet their teachers have taught them the tree-walking excercise!" I exclamed and waved to the two other teams. I walked over to Ino. "Presurade Shikamaru and Chouji a little!" Then I went over to Kiba and gave him a coyi smile. "You'd want me to see how strong you are, right?" I said before walking off, swaying my hips a bit more than usually.

Naruto-kun was glaring at Kiba with undisguised resentment but calmed down when I gave him a small apologetic smile and went back over to him.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I'm just... displeased with the missions," I said and gave him a hug.

I felt him tense at first but then he relaxed and hugged me too. I felt like sighing in complitement but refraned from doing so. It was so wonderful to feel his arms around me... and I felt safe even though I know he can't yet defeat even Orochimaru. But he'll get there, I'm sure of it!

The teachers were all watching us with the Hokage and Iruka-sensei who were smiling, knowing that this was normal for us while the others (minus the other teams) were very surpeised.

"Aren't they a bit young?" Kurenai whispered to Asuma who nodded solemly.

"Nah, they've been like that for years already," Iruka whispered from behind them. "They both have very tragic pasts and have found comfot in each other."

Kakashi-sensei gave a giggle that wasn't related to his book.

I got a tick mark on my forhead and hit him with my mallet-sama (Naruto-kun was quite familiar with him too...) on his head. This made the others sweatdrop and chuckle weakly.

"Pervert," I growled under my breath. "So, how about it?"

Sarutobi shrugged. "You'd have to deal with the pay for a normal c-rank cut down to a third, other than that, it's okay."

I prevented myself from whooping with joy, it'd be totally unrecpectful for an Uchiha to whoop but Naruto-kun, Kiba or Ino had no such problems.

"Send Tazuna-san in," the Hokage said to one of the chuunin helpers who nodded and disappeared for a few seconds before coming back with an old man... who wore a straw hat... and was drinking from a sake-bottle.

"Wha...? These lil' brats w'll be my esc'rts?" he slurred. "They don't look l'ke they co'ld t'ke on ev'n a band't. 'Specially th' girly whith th' r'd kimon'. She's way t' sm'll."

I know I shouldn't get all worked up over some stupid drunk's words but it looks like no-one else knows it... sigh...

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HANAMI-CHAN IS ONE OF OUR BEST NINJAS!" Naruto-kun shouted and ponted a finger at the old drunk.

"Yeah Man! What's your problem with not noticing her stance or how well she's equiped!" Kiba complaned loudly. Kakashi-sensei giggled pervertedly.

"Yeah! She's like the best in, well, everything!" Sakumo said in turn.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER DRESS?!?" Ino shouted. "I HAND picked it out for her! It looks perfect on her, you blind donky!"

"She's not too skinny and likes the right kind of food!"

"She's the least troublesome woman I know..."

"..."

"C-could y-you pl-please c-calm d-down? I th-think y-you've li-listed all of H-hanami-san's g-good p-points..."

"Hmm... she is talented, I guess..."

"At least she's feminine and a beliver of equality."

"sigh... her temper's not as bad as some of the other womens...."

I was quite touched with their options about me, to tell the truth. The last time the only one who even remortly liked me was Naruto-kun and... oh forget it! Who am I kidding!? I was the least liked person in the village after I left! So I almost let myself cry, almost being the keyword, but I did have tears in my eyes.

Tazuna was really freeked out, he almost dropped his sake-bottle, by the way almost all of the ninjas had jumped to my defence... well, maybe not Hinata, really, but I atleast understand why. I think Ino has an idea but isn't sure about it, she hasn't had the time to observe Hinata and Naruto together as much as I have (not to mention last time Naruto ended up with her).

The Hokage coughed to catch our attention. "Tazuna-san, I asure you they are totally capable of taking on some bandits you might come across on your way. You'll leave from the north gate in an hour, go pack your things," the old Hokage told us genins who nodded and left, most chattering excitedly about our first C-rank mission.

"Let's go pack, Nami-chan!" Naruto-kun shouted and dragged me off whit the shouts of "Idiot! Where are you taking Hanami-chan!?" and "Hanami-chan! Don't forget to take your comb! And take different hair accessories too!" from the other genin (more like dog-breath and Ino-chan).

So Naruto-kun dragged me back to my appartment where both of us proceeded to pack for atleast two weeks (I know it'll be a bit longer). I packed some of my new clothes along with training suits, health care things, personal toileteers, emergency kit, sewing kit and some of my hair accessories too (just to keep Ino from complaining, honest! It has nothing to do with the fact that Naruto-kun complimented them when he first saw them!). When I stepped out of my room I was met with Naruto-kun and his overly heavy back-pack. I lifted an eyebrown when I saw it.

"Are you sure you can carry that and if things go bad still have enough energy to fight?"

He turned around with his wide smile. "Of course Nami-chan! I can do anything!" he bragged and tried to lift the thing before falling, it on top of him. Atleast this time it's not me... I was so embarrassed last time! And happy at the same time... does that make sence to you? Good, becasue it doesn't make sence to me...

I snickered as I helped lift the thing of my best friend and over twenty-three year love. "That's what I mean. You can barely lift it let alone walk with it. What have you there anyway? I hope it's not ramen 'cause then you have to unpack it, it'll be good for you to be some time without it."

He poted and sat on the floor cross legged. "But ramen's so good..." he muterred as I went around the kitchen looking for my enough ration bars for both of us.

"You can take five cups of ramen with you but not more, you understand? I really can't stand it's stench... which tea do you want me to take with us: vanilla, lemon or peach? ...I like lemon the best... And could you please unpack all the unwanted ramen from your pack so the utintelies can go there along with our plates? …Have you seen my black kettle? I swear I left it in this cupboard..." I mumbled as I peeked into one of the many cupboards.

Naruto-kun didn't answer as he sulkly unpacked most of the ramen from his back-pack and when I truned around my whole kitchentable had vanished under the ramen. His back-pack was now very slim and hung like a sack and he was sulking in the corner. I sighed before walking over to him and dumping the tablewear in his hands.

"Pack those and I'll go look for the scrolls we'll take," I told him and went to my library. I looked over tha wast amount of scrolls there, most taken from the Uchiha estate (I actually took all the scrolls I could find and sorted them to a library of sorts...) and some very basic ones bought from the ninja store a couple of streets away.

I wandered off to the futon section and picked up a few C-rank jutsus for Naruto-kun before going to the shoton section and taking a few A-rank jutsus I can't do yet (I could have learned, but the need a good chakra control and time to learn which I didn't have before. Plus they are more subtle and I needed things that could kill the enemy). I also grabbed a few empty scrolls on my way out, just in case.

As I got back to the kitchen Naruto-kun was done packing and I gave him the futon scrolls to pack before packing the rest of the scrolls to my own backpack.

"So, do we have everything?"

Naruto-kun looked puzzled. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

I gave him a grin and I felt a pang in my heart. "I won't allways be here making sure you remember to take your toothbrush, nightcap and pocket knife, you know! Someday I might be on a mission..." The 'or dead' was left out but he seemed to get my point. "So while I'm here I might as well teach you to survive on your own, that's why I began teaching you to cook too!" I said cheerfully and swung my backpack on my back. He followed the suite. "C'meon, we've got five minutes to get there."

We raced over the rooftops to the north gate and as we landed we scared Ino-chan, Hinata, Kiba (we were abov the wind so he couldn't smell us) and Chouji. I bet Shino knew from his bugs we were coming, Shikamaru's just too lazy to react and Sakumo has gotten used to us dropping from the roofs or trees or anything else tall, really. It was fun for the first few weeks looking at Sakumo's reactions of how he'd (manly) squell that how talented I was or screaming at Naruto-kun for scaring him... really, he's such a... a-a girl! Yeah! That's it! I got it! I can't believe it! He really reminds me of Sakura... sure he's her in a way but he still is a boy so he should be at least a little different! Of course he didn't wear pink or red but idnight blue and dark purple (before our little shopping trip).

"Hanami-chan! You almost gave a heart attack! Don't do that again!" Ino-chan squecked as I stood straight again.

Kiba was staring at Naruto-kun and I with wide eyes. "I couldn't even smell you coming! You're so good, Hanami-chan!"

"N-n-n-na-arut-to-k-kun, y-you we-were am-amazing!" Hinata sutered and blushed bright red.

Chouji was so startled he forgot his chips for a few minutes before going back to eating, not commenting on us (ah, bless the silence!)

Then Kurenai-sensei showed up with a light looking bag and she looked around and frowned. "Where's everybody else?"

I snorted. "Kakashi-sensei's lost on the road of life or got stuck in a traffick jam or was saving an old lady from missing nins or something else as ridiculus. He'll show up half an hour late and gives you one of those excuses and acts like nothing happened." Naruto and Sakumo were nodding along with my explanation. "And Asuma-sensei's coming there with the old drunk."

So we stood there in the rain for forty-eight minutes waiting for Kakashi-sensei and when he did poof into existence Kurenai was really mad.

"Ahh... sorry I'm late. You see I was helpping this old lady accross the street when these missing nins attacked her and I had to fight them to protect the old lady..."

I roll my eyes. "Get real. The one time you lift a finger to help somebody is the day Uchiha Madara declares his love for the Shodai Hokage, aka. Never."

"Can we get going? The old geezer is looking realliy ticked!" Naruto-kun announced and Sakumo nodded his head.

Kakashi-sensei gave a sheepish grin and started walking out of the gate with one hand holding his umbrella (why the heck does he have it? Raincoats are much more practical!) and the other holding his precious Icha Icha. We followed him in pairs: first went Kiba and Sakumo (arguing about something or other), then went Asuma-sensei and the drunk, Tazuna-san, who were followed by Naruto-kun and I and we were followed by Shikamaru and Chouji and Hinata and Kurenai-sensei came the last. Oh! I believe Shino is right behind Kakashi-sensei listening to his bugs.

We walked slowly (for shinobi) because of our client and had to rest from time to time and just when I was begining to think nothing bad was going to happen an explausion went off ahead of us...

¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

A/N: Sorry for the really late update but I've had a writters block and freatting the new semester and new school (I got to the upper secondary school I wanted! Yay me! About half of the student's that applied here got in and there's twenty-five of us! My roommate's the best roommate you could imagine!).

Thank you Firebullet19, Elia950, Taeniaea, GuyverZero, deathgeonous, BetahimeTsukiko and giantslug for reviewing, you really made me live (write) through my writter's block! ^.^

Review! They make me write!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'M ALIVE! And kicking to a lesser measure. I hope at least some of you are happy about it...

...which wasn't supposed to happen.

Though, I probably shouldn't have expected everything to go exactly like last time. I mean, even the weather changed...

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COME YOU CAN'T EVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT? YOU SAID THOSE BOMBS OF YOURS WERE SAFE!" shouted an eirly familiar voice (for me, and maybe Kakashi-sensei). But... isn't Kisame his pair? And Kisame doesn't use bombs... at least I've never seen him use one...

"Itachi-sempai... I WANT MY DANNA!" shouted an other familiar voice.

"He'd probably rip you to pieces for giving him away on a mission and then decorate his room with your organs," the other voice replied, returning to it's normal, emotionless tone that he used to hide his anger and ire. "Now that you've given away our position, we can go out and kill the bridge builder. I want this jobe over and done with, I don't like Gato at all."

"...why is Itachi-sempai* talking so much?"

"...it's the birthday of my little sister..."

"Ah! The famous Hanami-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME, YOU PERVERT! YOU PEDOPHILE!" I shriked. Okay, so, really, I _do_ know his name's Deidara and all, but we've never met in this life... we didn't meet in the last either, I think... NO! Wait! We _did_ meet, when he tried to kill me, that is... and then he died... depressing...

"Hanami-chan, I don't think angering two missing nins who want to kill our client is very wise... especially if one oth the two is Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi-sensei tried to calm me.

I gave him a weird look. "Haven't you been listening to me at all since you became my teacher?"

"No, not really," he admitted.

The two missing nins, Uchiha Itachi and Deidara of Iwakagure, had looked up when they heard me shrike and Deidara was inching away from Itachi who was glaring at him.

"We'll talk about this latter," he hissed at Deidara and turned to the addults. "Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma... the Copy cat, the Genjutsu mistress and one of the twelve Guardian ninja... do you want Hatake or Yuuhi and Sarutobi?"

"I wanna try Hatake!"

"...it's your hide..."

And so the battle began. Deidara was slightly out of his league with Kakashi-sensei but nii-chan played with Kurenai and Asuma like they were toys... but I saw that he didn't want to hurt them. He missed so many chanses that he could have killed both of them that it was obvious to me he did it on purpose. Though I think others didn't see them...

Naruto inched closer to me. "That your brother?"

"Yes, the one and only Uchiha Itachi," I answered back.

"He's scary," Naruto said quietly.

I snorted. "Is not. He could have killed Asuma-san and Kurenai-san many times already but because he doesn't want to he's been giving them leeway. Though, he can be scary when he wants to be. Like, hypocriticly, I got a boyfriend he didn't approve of he'd scare him shitless."

Naruto-kun winced.

That's when Kakashi-sensei hit Deidara pretty hard so that the blond shinobi lost his consiousness. Itachi-nii-chan distracted Asuma-san and Kurenai-san so that he could save Deidara and retreat to some safe place. Nii-chan'll probably kill Gato anyway, or at least bankrupts him...(my allowance better have a big raise...) before the weeks over and then he'll stalk me for some time to see how I'm doing. Pity. It could have wotked as an eye opener for Sakumo and the others. Now we'll have to wait for the chuunin exams... or the next over c-rank mission... huh... I probably should pay attention... Kakashi-sensei's talking...

"...can quit the mission and go back to Konoha or we can continue on like we just didn't meet some S-class missing nins," he said, sounding a little hysteric.

"Or we can continue the mission?!" Kurenai-san shriked. "I'll have you know my team won't continue on a mission like this one when there's a posibility of being attacked by other ninjas! They aren't ready for this!"

Asuma-san was nodding along with Kurenai-san while lighting a new cigarette.

I rolled my eyes and yawned theatrically. That drew the other's attention. After a few minutes of silence and me inspecting my finger nails I looked up. "What?"

"You think this is a joking matter?" Kurenai-san asked doutfully.

"Well, yeah. Nii-chan didn't want to kill you. Had he wanted you'd all be dead along with the old drunk and I'd be mentally scared, again, from Mangekyo Sharingan, left as a message to Konoha. But, since he _didn't_ want you dead and I'm perfectly sane, I'd say were safe," I explaned.

"You still call him nii-chan?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Duh. He didn't kill the clan, okay, he did, but on the orders of the elder's council. The reason he's a missing nin is because he refused to kill me. Honestly. I repeat this to you at least once a day and you still don't get it..." I mittered to myself. I sigh. Sometimes I just wish Kakashi-sensei'd just pay attention to us, he might learn something. At least Naruto-kun believes me. He too has had bad encounters with the council...

I feel Naruto move closer to me and give me hug. He know's that the deaths still hurt but I've got over it.

"So I suggest we continue the mission," I said from Naruto's hug. I heard Kiba growl and saw Sakumo glare at Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei scratched his head. "I guess we could go on..."

"No way!" Kurenai-san said firmly. "At least my team and I will be leaving back to Konoha," she said and glared at Kakashi-sensei before turning to her team and ushering them away infront of her. Asuma-san shot an apologetic look at Kakashi-sensei before doing the same.

"Hanami-chan! Don't forget to wash your hair! And _try_ to keep your nails manicured! Don't forget to eat your vegetables! Inform me right away when you're back so that I can fill you in on some things!" Ino shouted as Asuma-san pushed her infront of him.

The rain had lessened and finally stopped during the fight and sun was begining to shine. I removed my rain coat. I saw Naruto-kun and Sakumo do the same while Kakashi-sensei found his nearly forgotten umbrella. The old drunk just watched us interact.

"So, we gonna continue?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

Narito and I nodded and Sakumo only hesitated a few seconds before nodding too.

Kakashi-sensei's visible eye arched happily before he took out his orange book again and began to lead them again. The old drunk sighed in relief and followed us.

That evening:

I jumped to the roof of Tazuna's house. It had been some time since I had seen the night sky so clearly. I know I only have about half an hour alone before Naruto-kun gets out of shower and comes looking for me. Don't get me wrong, I like his precense and all but nowadays I have so little alone time, so when I heard someone's footsteps behind me I asumed it was Naruto.

"Got out of shower already then? That's not like you," I said as I gazed the stars.

"Who do you think I am, little sister?" the voice of my nii-chan asked.

I whirled around at the sound of it before relaxing and turning back to the stars. "oh... I thought you were Naruto-kun."

Nii-chan sat down next to me. "Why aren't you screaming bloody murder?"

I turned my head to look at him. "Why should I? You _could_ have killed me before I uttered one sound, yet you didn't, again." I turned back to the stars. "Besides, I don't hate you for what you did. How could I when you became a missing nin for not killing me?" That's when I felt Kakshi-senseis precense behind us.

"You know?" he asked uncertanity shining through his voice.

"I have bugs around the Hokage tower," I lied. You never know. You might need the same lie sometime latter and now Kakashi-sensei'd think thats how I get my information.

Nii-chan snorted. "You _can't _have bugs in there. It's checked weekly for bugs."

I smirked smugly as I knew a loophole in the system: I _had_ spent weeks with Naruto spying on the Hokage for blackmail. "They don't check the paint that covers the seiling. You'd only have to draw a spying seal there and paint it over."

Nii-chan gaped quite funnily for a few seconds before composing himself again. "So, you know," he said and sat down next to me. I laied my head on his shoulder and relaxed as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah," I murmured, content for the first time in the last four years, knowing Naruto was down stairs in shower and nii-chan next to me, whole and healthy. The two men I loved were okay and near me for once. "So, who was that perv you were with?"

Itachi-nii-chan snorted. "That's Deidara of Iwa, a quite infamous assasin. Thank Kami ("You really don't wanna thank her! You'll never know what hit you when she answers!") he's not really my partner... You see, both our pairs were unable to come to this mission for different reasons..." he explaned and took out some chocolate pooky. He offered me some silently but I declined, chocolate was never my thing, tomatoes and strawberries are so much better... "Which one's were on your genin team?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei's our sensei, then there's Naruto, me and Haruno Sakumo, the pink haired thing. I really don't know wether I should call him a boy or a girl since he acts like a girl but anatomicly he's a boy," I mused thoughtfully. He chuckled. "I mean, he's one of my fan boys, has very little chakra though his control's pretty good and is afraid of bugs." There was comfortable silence. "So, how's your work?"

Nii-chan shrugged. "Not too bad," he answered. "My reports to Jiraya-sama have clasified information I'm not suposed to tell anyone, so sorry, but I'm not teeling you... but these occasional missions outside Akatsuki business are like a walk in the park, not even fit for training. Though, most of the time I don't like our clients and end up killing them "accidently" after they've payed."

I chuckled weakly. "Just make sure you don't kill good people."

He rolled his eyes. "Most of them are drug lords and slave dealers or corrupt poloiticans anyway, so I have no problems killing them. The world's a better place without them."

"Probably... How soon are you going to kill Gato?" I asked. I know he can't leave the mission since Gato'd only have to hier some other missing nin to assasinate Tazuna and that'd put me in unnecessary risk which he doesn't want. The only way for him to make sure that doesn't happen is to kill Gato and bankrupt him so that no one of Gato's underbosses get a big head and take over.

"Tomorrow, I think Deidara wants to do that," he answered. "It's getting late, you should go to sleep," he said and before he got up, I gave him a hug.

"Good night," I said and smiled.

"Good night, little sister," he answered with a smile and jumped to the trees.

There was a few minutes of silence. "You can come out now, Kakashi-sensei."

He stepped from the shadows with his visible eyes vide. "That was Itachi Uchiha...?"

I rolled my eyes at his disbelief. "Yup, and he didn't even touch me in any harming way. It wouldn't do well for him to murder the reason he's a missing nin, now would it?"

"But... but..."

"It's an S-class secret that he was ordered to kill our clan, though it was for a good reason. Only I, nii-chan or the Hokage can tell it," I explaned. "As for the fight this afternoon? Well, he has a role to play infront of other Akatsuki members..."

"What would get a whole clan killed?" Kakashi-sensei asked nervously.

"Coup d'état," I answered. "I found out about it a year after the massacre when Naruto-kun and I were spying on the Hokage for fun. We... umm... crawled in in the middle of an argument between Hokage-sama and some people from the elder's council. The elder's were demanding that I was given to Danzo to train in ROOT. Hokage-sama didn't agree and forbade them from even attempting to get close to me. This is the first time I saw nii-chan in over four years."

Kakashi-sensei didn't know how to react. I know how it feels. I didn't know how to react either when I was Sasuke and nii-chan told me... right before I killed him.

"...He was right... it's getting late and I suggest you head to bed," he said before leaving too.

I sighed. This was supposed to be my alone time... not that I minded nii-chan's company but I could have dealt without Kakashi-sensei butting in.

"Nami-chan! Where are you? You won't believe what I saw! While I was in shower there was this little toad on the window ledge! The poor guy was almost boiling from all the stream that was coming from my shower and while I was shooing him away I saw your brother leaping from the roof! He was so cool when he lept at the tree feet first, stuck his feet to the branch, swung under the branch and once on the other side he umped from it and repeated it on the next branch!"

I sighed. That meant more training... nii-chan, you did it on purpose!

Omake

The rare snow in Konoha was mostly ignored by the population of Konoha excluding the children who built snow men and snow fortresses. Last year Naruto might have joined them but now he had a problem.

It was christmas and he couldn't find anything to Nami-chan. He didn't want to give her something meaningless like kunai or something he had already given her, like a cup. What to give to a girl that could buy anything he could give her... He wandered around the market place looking at different things and going over things Hanami liked in his head. There was tomato, training and, for some reason, foxes. That's when something caught his eye and he grinned.

A week latter on christmas morning:

Hanami stared at the scroll infront of her with wide eyes. It was supposed to be lost years ago! And here Naruto gives it to her like it's nothing!

"So, do you like it Nami-chan?"

She lifted her eyes to Naruto and found him scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Do you even know what this is?"

"The foxes' summoning scroll."

"Who is the boss of fox summons?"

"I don't know."

"The Kyuubi."

"WHAT?!"

¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

*umm... I know they're not really partners, but lets pretend Kisame has a flu and Sasori's allergic to some plant that only growns in Wave...*nervous chuckle* I know they're a bit OOC, bit I like to think they're human too... and it's my fan fiction! I can do what I want! (Madara jups off a cliff and Danzo hangs himself...)

A/N: HOLY CRAP! I got ten reviews from one chapter! This story's getting quite popular (for someone so new to writting fanfiction as me, anyway)...

I'm really sorry for the late update but getting used to the idea of going to a boarding school took a while to addapt and after that our scheduel has been hectic (and I'm failing advanced math) but now this next seven weeks (including Christmas holiday) is pretty much devoted to creative writting so I got some inspiration... ^.^

Oh! Umm... I want to know whom of the following boys should Hanami date to get Naruto to realise his feelings:

Gaara

Kiba

Shikamaru

Shino

Neji

OC

There really aren't many boys left when you take out Naruto and Sasuke and I refuse to write her with Sakumo... and i'm not telling you about Lee yet!

And thanks for the following for reviewing: Elia950, Firebullet19, Jokulhaup, BetahimeTsukiko, The Caprice Girl, xXMikomiUchihaXx, edenforets1, SadisticKitsune, PrincessOli and Boejangles

And, once again, I ask you to review...


End file.
